


Breakfast in Bed

by UnicornAffair



Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [25]
Category: Power Rangers (2017), Power Rangers Megaforce
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, F/F, Fluff, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24108505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnicornAffair/pseuds/UnicornAffair
Summary: Mother's Day was always fun for Emma Gomez-Hart, two moms meant double the fun! And what better way to surprise her parents with breakfast in bed?
Relationships: Kimberly Hart/Trini
Series: Emma Gomez-Hart [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1281236
Comments: 7
Kudos: 52





	Breakfast in Bed

**Author's Note:**

> I know my work has been a bit...stagnant lately. The quarantine has been a little rough mentally, but I'm hoping to get back into writing with little one shots like this in a universe like Emma Gomez-Hart. This universe has helped me out when life was rough so it's nice to fall back on it again in these crazy times
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy it! Remember stay safe out there!
> 
> Notes: Emma is 6 in this segment

Mother's day was always one of Emma’s favorite holidays of the year. With two moms it was double the fun for her to celebrate the ones who had given her so much love. Her first grade teacher, Mrs. Fernandez had brought blank flower pots for her class to decorate and paint however they wanted. Only because of their home situations Emma, and one of her best friends Hazel Landsdown were given  _ two _ flower pots...one for each mom. 

For Kimberly, Emma focused on the color pink because she knew that was her mom’s favorite color. With it also being Emma’s favorite color, it felt more natural to her. She first used a dark pink to coat the entire pot, not a speckle of white was left and then used a lighter pink to try and create little waves into the side. That was an art trick she learned from abuelita when they did Easter eggs. Trini’s flower pot on the other hand was decorated  _ bold _ and  _ yellow  _ with uneven circles of white still there to try her best and create a polka dot pattern.

Next they got to choose the flower to go into their little creations. Emma adored flowers, the soft spring colors caught her eye, she insisted and insisted that her moms should start a garden in their backyard. She would be extra good and help water them every day. A good flash of the puppy dog eyes and her moms were putty in her hands. They were set to really set up a garden once the school year was over. Until then, her moms could enjoy this set of pink and yellow tulips. She was so excited to share them with the two most important people in her world…

On the morning of mother’s day, Emma wanted to make it extra special by bringing them breakfast in bed. Only as a six year old, she wasn’t quite ready to handle a stove and make pancakes or waffles proper. First she got a tray and set two bowls down, Emma absolutely loved fruity pebbles so it only made sense that it would be the bestest mother’s day breakfast. The milk from the fridge was a bit heavy for Emma’s small hands and as she was pouring into the bowls it would splish and splash out causing more of a mess than she had intended. 

As a high school teacher, Trini was used to getting up and out of bed early. On the weekends she loved having those couple hours of alone time to unwind, have her breakfast, read the paper, work on a project. Today, she was going to use that time to give her mother a call and do the song and dance of wishing her a happy mother’s day. “Need a hand?” She asked as her daughter was currently flailing to get some paper towels to clean up the mess. 

“Mama!” Emma exclaimed in surprise, her eyes widening. Trini was going to ruin the surprise! “You’re supposed to be in bed!” The first grader rushed over, trying to hide the bowls of cereal from Trini’s line of sight by trying to push her mom out of the kitchen.

Trini couldn’t help but chuckle at Emma’s efforts to get her to  _ move,  _ “Do you want some help? We can work together to make mom breakfast” She offered, Kimberly was  _ such _ a princess. 

Emma frowned, something like pancakes or waffles  _ would _ make for a nicer breakfast...and she  _ did _ have her flowers for both of them hidden in her room at the ready. “But what about you?”

“Sweetie” Trini got down to Emma’s level, resting her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, “Making breakfast with you  _ is _ the  _ bestest”  _ Having some one on one time with Emma was a gift in itself. “So what do you think mommy would like?”

“Pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse!” Emma answered the question in the most Emma like way possible. It was something  _ she _ would like for breakfast so obviously it must be Kimberly’s favorite breakfast too.

“Okay” Trini laughed, how could she expect anything else? “Pancakes shaped like Mickey Mouse it is”

Trini didn’t get many opportunities to spend the time with Emma, doing something they could call just  _ theirs.  _ Kimberly was more of the  _ fun _ mom, the one Emma related to more. Sometimes Trini would get jealous at how Emma would rather have Kimberly read her a bedtime story or snuggle up to her when they watched movies as a family. She hoped that as Emma got older she wouldn’t drift away...so she would take whatever moments she could. 

Trini lifted her daughter up to sit her on the kitchen counter, giving Emma the full opportunity to see what went into making pancakes. The  _ one _ thing Trini could do better than Kimberly was  _ cook _ or  _ bake,  _ something Emma was fascinated with. Making cookies, and decorating cupcakes was something that the Gomez-Hart family had fun doing together. 

“Don’t forget the blueberries!” Emma exclaimed, “Or the whipped cream” The garnishes Trini used all the time for Emma’s special breakfasts. “We don’t want a nakey Mickey”

Trini scrunched up her nose, shaking her head, “No no we can’t have that” 

Emma’s smile was so big, her eyes sparkled with excitement and wonder, “When I grow up, I wanna bake cookies and make everyone smile with my cookies” She nodded her head enthusiastically, “Because everyone loves cookies”

“I think you’d be the bestest baker” Trini couldn’t help but be infected by Emma’s positive energy. Kimberly would always put cooking shows on to unwind, even though she had no talent in the kitchen. Emma fell in love with bakers and how they could create pieces of art with sugar. 

“Yeah?” Emma didn’t trust herself with the  _ stove _ just yet, “One day I’ll be making  _ you _ Mickey Mouse pancakes...and they’ll be even  _ better _ than yours!”

“Oh ho ho” Trini shook her head, “Let’s not get ahead of ourselves…”

“You’ll see!” Emma promised, it was clear that she was still miffed that mama ruined her extra special surprise. Then again...she only had two hands, she wouldn’t be able to carry  _ two _ trays at the same time up the stairs to her moms. 

When Trini was done with the pancakes she put them on a plate so Emma could have her fun decorating and making Mickey Mouse look more animated. Each blueberry was placed for a purpose, to give him eyes and a smile. The whipped cream was for his nose and to give some color to his ears. Their combined efforts were a success. 

“Okay you go first and surprise mommy and I’ll carry the tray” Considering there was a glass of juice on the tray, Trini felt most comfortable being the one to carry the tray up the stairs and to her bedroom. The last thing she wanted was for syrup to spill along the way, or worse, in their bed. 

“Okay!” Emma rushed ahead of Trini _ so  _ excited to pull off the big surprise. 

On their way up, Trini could see out the window to how the Morans were “celebrating” mother’s day. To Rita, mother’s day meant that she got whatever she wanted, and this year it was to lay out in the front yard with a mimosa while little Gia washed the realtor's luxury car. 

Poor Kimberly was still fast asleep when Emma rushed into their room and jumped on the bed with a loud, “Happy mother’s day!” Like a kid on Christmas her energy was bubbling over with excitement. She loved bringing joy to other people, especially when it came to her moms.

Kimberly had to take in a deep breath, having been startled awake she had to gain her bearings  _ quickly.  _ “Oh thank you sweetie” She glanced over to see that her wife was  _ not _ in bed with her. There was no time, the moment Kimberly sat up, Emma’s arms were wrapped around her in a hug. 

“Happy mother’s day” Trini followed in a few paces later, a tray in hand and a smile on her face. 

“Oh?” Kimberly perked up at the idea of  _ breakfast in bed.  _ “You guys did this for me?”

“It was all  _ my idea”  _ Emma was quick to take credit, scooting over a smidge so Trini could set down the tray. “Mama only helped” 

Trini leaned down to kiss her wife as a simple little good morning. “It’s true”

“I’m so lucky to have two amazing girls in my life” Kimberly reached over to caress her daughter’s cheek, “Thank you  _ so _ much”

“Wait wait wait!” Emma bounced off of the bed just as quickly as she got into it. She zoomed behind her mother and started pushing her butt towards the bed, “Sit! I have a surprise for both of you” When Trini was in bed, Emma pointed a finger to her moms, “Now close your eyes! I want this to be a surprise!”

Emma left the room in a blink, leaving her moms to keep their eyes closed as she rushed to her room to grab the two flowers and come back. She couldn’t afford anything of her own, she was too young for that, so this was a present from the heart...one she painted and crafted with her own two hands. Emma was over the moon excited to share a little piece of her with her moms. 

“Hold out your hands” She popped over to Trini first to set the yellow pot in her hand, and then Kimberly with the pink pot next, “Open your eyes! Yay!”

“Oh Emma...these are beautiful” Trini and Kimberly exchanged a glance, they would keep and reuse these pots for years. “I’m going to put mine on my desk at work so I can think of you all the time” Kimberly smiled, knowing the perfect place for such an item….right by the family photo. 

“Thank you for such a pretty present” Trini on the other hand would keep her flower pot here, her mind went straight to the kitchen windowsill. 

“I painted it myself...the pink one is for mom, and the yellow one is for mama because those’re your favorite colors!” Emma went onto explain, “I hope you like them”

“We love them” Kimberly reassured her daughter with a smile, “This is the  _ best _ mother’s day ever” She had a loving wife, and a daughter with a big heart. What more could a mom ever ask for? 


End file.
